Last Christmas
by magnipisika16
Summary: Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day, you gave it away. This year, to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone special. Last Christmas Series! Christmas Special


**Hey Minna! Let this moment be my chance to give a message to my dear (DEAR) friend, akuma chigiri0827! Hey there, buddy! Did you know that your fanfic, "Last Christmas" was so beautiful that it made me wake up every night, crying and laughing at the same time? I thank you for that! No, seriously, thank you!**

**And now that I have finally had a taste of how you are with fanfics, allow me to say this in front of my fellow LalxColonello fans:**

**DROWN IN THE SPLENDOUR OF LAST CHRISTMAS, RAIN ARCOBALENO STYLE!**

**WOOT! WOOT!**

**Song: Last Christmas**

**Artist: Various Artists **

**Pairing: LalxColonello (FTW!)**

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone spe—ZZZT!_

I pulled the radio's plug, much to the others' surprise and annoyance. They all stopped with whatever they were doing, and stared at me. I just stared at the plug blankly, drowning in their various questioning stares.

"Hey, what gives?" Skull cried. "I was listening to that!"

I slowly lifted a glare at him, and, immediately, he shrank back.

"E-er, I mean," he stammered, looking away. "I-I—er—wanted to listen, and—I'M SORRY I SHOUTED, LAL-SENPAI!" He started trembling like an idiot when he saw me approaching.

_Relax, _I thought, passing through him, tripping on his box of Christmas ornaments while I was at it. _I'm not in the mood to deal with the likes of you!_

"What's up with you, woman?" I heard Verde mutter after I almost knocked off the Christmas tree towards him. Luckily, Mammon was very careful to stop it from doing so.

I stopped and stared with disbelief at Mammon's heroic act.

Yeah, I know.

So not like him to desperately try and save Verde—or anyone, for that matter.

"Watch it," he hissed, glaring at me from under his cap. "I didn't pay good money for this tree just to see it fall helplessly onto _that guy's _head!"

I knew it.

"Oh dear me, Lal," Fon claimed, appearing from behind me. "What seems to be the problem?"

I replied with a shake of my head, not even looking at him.

I didn't need to talk to someone. I needed to get out of here before _he _arrives. The last thing I want is to see him after being reminded of that stupid song.

This time, I started running (well, not necessarily "running" as in "AAAAAHH! GO AWAY!" but more of "running" as in "out of my way, fool!").

Okay, maybe running wasn't really a good idea. Like how most heroines in primetime dramas (don't dare ask me why I know) do when they try and run away from a bad memory, I ended up bumping into something.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kora!" that something cried.

Oh great.

Another dog who just loves to put his nose on other people's businesses.

"_You_ watch where you're going," I snorted.

"Hey, no need to get spiffy! You ran into me, kora," Colonello reasoned out, checking into the sack bag he held. He looked up to see who I was, and his annoyed frown shifted into a goofy smile.

"Oh, i-it's you, kora!" he exclaimed, looking absolutely silly. He must've noticed my scowling face, because he looked quite sheepish and apologetic all of a sudden.

"Er, sorry. I thought you were . . ." His eyes journeyed across the set of people behind me. "I-I thought you were Mammon! Yeah, that's it, kora!"

"Leave me out of that," I heard Mammon call out.

I sighed as I stood up. Seriously, how could this man once be my student?

"Hey, Lal, I got something for you, kora," he announced, fishing through his sack bag. I didn't bother waiting for whatever it was. I just pushed him out of the way, knocking that thing he was supposed to give me off his hand.

It was probably something ridiculous or stupid, anyway.

Like how I felt.

_Once bitten, and twice shy_

I walked across the white blanket that covered the once dry and barren ground.

It was a good thing I came out of that room before they turned the radio on again, otherwise I would've lost it.

Look. Don't get me wrong here. I have nothing against the song, or whoever it was that wrote it. Although, there are times when I just want to barge into his (or her) house and have a word with the genius behind "Last Christmas". Ask him where he got that ridiculous idea. I mean, seriously, "last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day, you gave it away . . . this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special"? That guy makes it sound _so _fucking easy, when, in reality's fact, it's not!

No. Not by a long shot.

Trust me, it doesn't end like that.

Sure, it's _very_ possible for you to give to someone that inconsiderate your heart. It happens almost all the time. Been there. Done that.

But, for it to be easy for you to give it away again to "someone special" is especially ludicrous.

Doesn't he know that giving your heart away after it had recovered to someone else is synonymous to feeding it to a wood shredder? You might as well go down on your knees and beg him to throw your love on the ground and stomp on it continuously. So what if he's special? Didn't you think the other guy was special too? Else, why would you give it to him in the first place?

Am I right, or am I right?

I sighed, and found it a bit amusing to see my breath.

Ah, winter.

Why can't it just come by itself and not bring with it that ridiculous thing they call "Christmas"?

_I kept my distance, but you still catch my eye_

I looked up, and immediately wished I didn't.

He was up there, fedora hat and all.

Damn it!

When will he stop showing up unexpectedly?

For what was that embarrassing escape act for if, in the end, I was still going to see _him_?

Instead of immediately looking away and make it look like I didn't notice him, I just looked up, and slowly contorted my face into a scowl. At least I _think _it's a scowl.

_Tell me, baby? Do you recognize me?_

He stared at me for a moment, and without so much as a hesitation, he looked away.

_Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me._

_"Happy Christmas!"_

_I wrapped it up and sent it _

_With a note saying "I love you"- I meant it_

It was Christmas that day. A long, long time ago.

Personally, I didn't celebrate Christmas. It just really wasn't my sort of thing. The lights blinded me. The caroling irritated me. And, I don't really like fruitcakes.

It may either be because of the way they celebrate Christmas back in COMSUMBIN, or that canteen lady's personal recipe for fruitcakes that left me with occasional nightmares (well, ex_cuse _me, but how was I supposed to know that a tomato is a fruit?). I'm not really sure.

Though, I was sure about one thing, and that is that Christmas and I are not good friends.

Unfortunately for me, the others didn't think the same way.

They wanted to celebrate it. Even if tomorrow, our fates' will get changed forever, they seem to not care. And, even if it's against my own better judgment, I joined in their own small festivity. Might as well enjoy things while I still can.

"Okay, everyone!" Luce cheered. "It's time for the receiving of gifts!"

"Yay!" Skull cried with joy. We all just stared at him.

"Come on, everybody," Luce invited. "Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Yay . . ." the rest of us monotonously cheered.

Luce beamed, bending to reach for the first present.

"Don't strain yourself, Luce," Reborn said, standing up and reaching for the present instead.

"Thank you, Reborn," Luce blushed.

Together, they gave away the presents, like a happy couple giving gifts to children.

I chose to ignore it, even though, deep inside, it ruined me.

Soon, the short celebration ended, and goodness knows how relieved I was that it did. I needed to escape that joyful atmosphere. I can't bear it. It will choke me to death if I stay longer.

I rushed to my room as soon as everything jolly has died down. I checked my watch, and found that it was already one a.m.

Darling bed, here I come!

"Hey, Lal," someone called out. I halted, and turned around. It was Reborn.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to ignore that painful beating happening inside my chest.

"Do you have a minute?"

I looked behind me, at the direction of my room. Looks like my much-awaited rest should wait even more.

"I think I can spare one."

"Good," he said, approaching me, pulling out a present from behind him. _My _present. "I came to talk about this."

"What about it?"

"This was from you, right?"

I nodded.

"May I ask why you wrote this?"

He turned the half-opened present and showed the label. It contained my handwriting, like how it should be.

"'Merry Christmas, Reborn'," I read aloud. "'I wish you the best of luck in the days to come. No matter what happens, always remember that I' . . ."

My voice trailed off and my eyes widened.

"Continue," Reborn urged.

"'Love you'," I continued with a meek voice.

I couldn't believe it. I was actually very confident in writing this the other night, but now, reading it again made me feel like shit.

I lifted my eyes to meet his. Never did I see them look cold, and, for some strange reason, disappointed.

"Don't worry," he said. "I won't ask you for the reason why those words were here anymore."

_Good,_ I thought. _Because I have no idea how I'm going to explain this to you_.

"Listen," he said again. "Even if I don't know what you're intentions might be, I still have rights to give my reactions, and here they are: For one thing, I don't like sweets . . ."

_Real now? _I told myself, remembering the old days when I'd see him munching on those kinds of chocolates. Why in hell would he eat them then? Teeth exercise?

"And another thing," he continued. "I can't accept your love. I appreciate and commend your courage in confessing, but I would prefer it more if we stay as friends and nothing more. You might as well give that love to someone who will accept it and match it with his. I am sorry if I can't be that someone."

He gave me a nod, and then turned to walk away.

"In case you haven't noticed," he said again. "My heart belongs with someone else."

He disappeared in the hallway, leaving me there dumbfounded.

No tears came out, and up until now, I have no idea why.

_Now I know what a fool I've been_

_But, if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again._

The snow started to fall. Soon, it will spread that sheer coldness that everyone seemed to enjoy. For me, that coldness made no difference, though. My world is cold all year round, anyway.

I walked even more, unsure where my feet would take me. I just wanted to walk it all off—the pain, the humiliation, even the confusion.

Even if I was already quite far away from them, and even if about half an hour has already passed, I could still hear that song. It was annoying really. Why must it always be the song you hated that gets stuck in your head?

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart_

Ridiculous, isn't it?

Me being so worked up with this whole heartbreak thing, and for so many years now.

Well, like a stubborn teenager who can't get over her past love, let me just tell you this: I loved that guy. To me, he was perfect. No man can ever be like him. Loosing him was the worst thing to have ever happened.

_But, the very next day, you gave it away_

Now, like a grown and mature woman who has survived many trials in her life, let me tell myself this: so what if you loved him? Don't you love other things the same way? He's perfect? Nobody's perfect. Whatever qualities he have, other guys would have too, perhaps even better, so please stop saying that no man can ever be like him. Of _course _there is. There always will be. Loosing him is not the end of the world. You've experienced things much worse than that. As a matter of fact, loosing Colonello was much, much worse than that.

Colonello.

Now, how the hell did _he _get in my thoughts?

_This year, to save me from tears_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft object landing on my head. I turned around and saw Colonello, grinning at me.

"Hey, there, kora," he greeted. "Lost in thought?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, reaching for the object he placed on my head. It was a Santa hat, of all things.

"I came looking for you, kora," he replied simply, placing back the hat on my head. "Just wear it. You look absolutely cute as a Santa, kora."

"Y-you came . . . Looking for me?" I blinked. Why would he come looking for me? Wasn't he busy helping out with the decorations and stuff? It was _his _plan after all.

"Because you ran away, kora," he said with a hint of worry. "I was wondering what was going on with you. I thought they drove you away or something, kora."

I looked away in shame. Here I was, not giving care to the world, when, in point of fact, someone was out there worrying about me.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he inquired, reaching for my face. "You're acting weird, kora."

"It's nothing," I replied, enjoying the warmth his hand gave my face.

"Oh, before I forget," he exclaimed, reaching from behind him. He pulled out a small, flat, rectangular present, and handed it to me. "Here you go, kora! Merry Christmas!"

I stared at the box. The wrapper was vaguely familiar.

Of course.

It was the same wrapper I used for Reborn's present. What the . . .?

"Come on, open it, kora!" he urged excitedly.

Actually, I was afraid to. The wrapper itself is giving me a threatening omen.

Slowly, I unwrapped it.

What do you know?

It was the same chocolates I gave Reborn before.

"Well, kora?" he asked with a childishly expectant smile. "Do you like it, kora?"

I stared at it, mouth open. Why? Why would Colonello give me these?

"Lal?"

I looked at him, stopping myself from trying to slap him in the face. He can't be blamed. He doesn't know.

"Thank you, I guess," was all I could say.

"Don't you like it, kora?" he almost whimpered.

"Well," I reasoned out, thinking of something to say that won't hurt him. "You know I don't like sweets, right? I'm afraid this might just go to waste."

"Nonsense, kora!" he cried. "I've tasted them myself. They're not that sweet, kora!"

He snatched the box from me, and opened it.

"Come on, try one, kora," he pleaded, presenting them to me again.

"Really, Col, I can't," I refused.

All of a sudden, his hand moved quickly to pick up a piece, and threw it in my mouth. Out of surprise, I almost gagged out the piece of chocolate, but Colonello had quick reflexes to prevent it. Swiftly, he trapped my mouth with his lips.

My mind went black for a moment.

All I could think of was him.—his smile, his voice, his eyes, his warmth, and most of all, that dreadful day. I couldn't believe how much I've let myself get affected by that stupid experience with Reborn every Christmas. Looking back now, it looked like one measly speck in the mess that smeared across my life. Imagine how many Christmasses I've wasted avoiding that memory by avoiding everyone else.

Nobody knew of it, only Reborn and I.

And _he _must've forgotten it a long, long time ago.

So, why can't I as well? For my sake. And for this man holding me this Christmas as well.

I had no choice but to swallow the dreaded candy.

For some strange reason, I've tasted something sweet. It could be the candy, but I doubt it. It's much, much sweeter than that. It was probably his lips. Dear God, what has this man been eating?

_I'll give it to someone . . ._

Slowly, he lifted his lips from mine, just when I finally figured out that he was the only sweet thing I absolutely appreciated. He backed down a little, looking a bit embarrassed. Who could blame him?

"Uh," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away.

I, too, can't seem to produce any words. To be honest with you, that was the first time I've been kissed _that _long. I needed air. Gravely.

He looked at me again, and felt like I'd melt with those eyes boring unto me.

"You, uh, probably want to kill me right now, huh, kora?"

"In consequence, I do," I answered, still feeling a bit dazed. He looked frightened there for a minute.

"But, I won't," I continued, not quite sure if I _did _say it. Still so very dazed from the kiss.

"Y-you won't, kora?"

Oh good, he heard.

"It _is_ Christmas, anyway," I garbled.

Gradually, he started to smile again. Although a little carefully did he hand me back my present.

I stared at it with a small smile.

"I haven't said 'thank you', have I?"

"You already did, kora," he replied. "You're welcome, by the way."

"I'm sorry if I didn't get you anything . . ."

"Nah, it's okay! It's enough that you're letting me live, kora!"

"No it's not," I argued stubbornly. Then again, what _will _I get the idiot? Doesn't look like he wants anything for Christmas, does he, him being selfless and all?

"Just the spur of the moment," I said again. "But, what do you want for Christmas?"

"Aside from world peace, kora?"

"_Personally_, Colonello," I stressed. "Isn't there anything you want for yourself?"

He thought for a moment.

"Well, there _is _one thing," he mused.

"Quick, tell me what it is!"

He smiled at me—a very sincere smile.

"You, kora."

"Me?" I squeaked.

He childishly nodded.

"It's what I've been asking Santa for many years now, kora!" He patted my head, and I suddenly remembered the Santa hat he put on me a while ago. "Well, Santa, I'm still waiting, kora."

This should be the time where I should punch him in the face and shove his present up his nose. I hated it when people talk like that in front of me. It just made me feel weird. Now, here's a weirder part: I can't seem to do anything but blush.

_I'll give it to someone . . ._

"Alright," I mumbled.

He blinked at me.

"What, kora?"

"Didn't you hear me?" I asked, a bit irritated.

"I-I heard, kora," he faltered. "Although, I'm not sure I'm going to believe it."

"Fine, then don't."

I started to walk away.

"You're going to give me you for Christmas, kora?" he called after me.

"Nah," I said, looking at him with a mischievous smile. People say I look sexy when I do that, whatever that means. "I'm just giving you a chance this Christmas."

Giddy as a child, he ran towards me and scooped me up with those big arms of his. I grunted as he swayed me around, but soon decided to bask in his glorious tenderness.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cried again and again. I've never seen him that happy before. "I will never disappoint you, kora! You'll see! I won't make you regret that, kora! I really won't!"

He lowered me down, and pumped his fist in the air.

_Special!_

As I stared into those shining blue eyes, I realized that, even back then, I never knew what "special" really meant. It can't just be something that is one and the same with unique. They say everyone is unique, but we can't say that everyone is special. For me, there are only a handful of special people in this world.

And, I'm pretty sure he's one of them.

"Oh man, I gotta tell the others about this!" he cried as he started running back into the house. Suddenly, he skidded into a stop, turned on his heels, and ran back towards me.

The last Christmas I celebrated, I gave Reborn my heart.

"You gotta come with me, kora!" he said excitedly. "They're not going to believe me if I go by myself, kora!"

The very next day, he gave it away to an invisible man whom he said will love me the way I'm supposed to be loved.

"Oh, by the way, Lal, I meant to ask. How was it, kora?"

"It was sweet."

"And the candy?"

This year, just to save me from shedding those tears I've never shed.

"Oh, Colonello . . ."

"Don't worry, kora! There'll be plenty more where that came from!"

"The candy or the kiss?"

I'm giving it to this guy.

"Both, kora," he whispered, pulling me in closer. "Merry Christmas, Lal."

"Merry Christmas to you, too," I smiled, before I felt his lips upon mine again.

**-FIN-**

**Aww, everyone's got someone to hold this Christmas, except me . . . Akuma chigiri! Hold me!**

**Anyway, guys, this fic is actually part of a collaboration between me and akuma chigiri0827, and another friend whose username I don't really know! This is kind of our way of celebrating Christmas! Oh, and don't be surprised if I, and akumachigiri0827 as well, would have numerous (well, a few anyway) fanfics with the same title and summary. It's part of the collab, ya' see.**

**Please read akuma chigiri0827's fics as well. She's GOOD. As in, much, much better than I am! I bow down to the great glory of her fics! **

**Okay, I think I've said enough! Thank you for your support for the Christmas Collab 2011! I wish you all the best this Christmas!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LoveLots~3**


End file.
